Working Off Tension
by FanficReader1992
Summary: In the midst of vying after women who don't return their attraction, Emma and Ruby come up with an arrangement that satisfies both of their needs, and temporarily takes their minds off of said women. Emma G!P Rated M for sexual content and strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is mostly just smut between Emma and Ruby. Emma has a g!p, or in other terms, Emma has a penis in this story. This is meant to be a one-shot…a very smutty one-shot. Please do not read if a story about a fictional girl penis scares you. Also, don't read if you are faint of heart.**

"Fuck! Harder Emma!" Ruby pants out as Emma rams her thick cock into Ruby's tight pussy. Emma complies with Ruby's request and releases a strangled as she picks up the pace. Emma closes her eyes and she pounds harder into the brunette, sweat dripping down her brow as she does so. Ruby moans loudly as her exposed breast rub against the cool surface of the sheriff's desk. The feel of her hard and erect nipples rubbing against the smooth mahogany, while her pussy is being pounded into relentlessly, is enough to cause Ruby to experience her first orgasm of the day. Emma feels the woman's walls clamp down onto her cock, signifying Ruby's incoming orgasm. The blonde then feels the brunette's juices release itself all over her still-hard member. Emma keeps her cock firmly inside of Ruby, slowly rocking into her as the brunette's aftershocks subside. Once the brunette is slumped over the blonde's desk limply, Emma begins pounding into her again, causing Ruby's back to arch into Emma's chest. Emma releases one hand off of Ruby's hips, and uses her fingers to brush back the hair from Ruby's shoulder, trying to get a clear view of the brunette's neck. Emma leans her face down and clamps her teeth down on the skin of Ruby's neck, causing the brunette to moan in pleasure.

"Fuck Emma! That feels so fucking good." Ruby moans out. Emma then slides her hand away from Ruby's neck and slides it towards the brunette's exposed chest, roughly grabbing the mound of the brunette's breast. Ruby hisses in pleasure at the feel of the blonde dick pounding inside of her, her teeth biting into her neck, and her fingers tweaking her nipples, all at the same time. It was sensory overload, one that Ruby was more than happy to partake in. "Emma..." Ruby pants out as she feels another orgasm rip through her, sending her body into a fit of spasms. Emma continues her hand's assault on Ruby's breast, and begins running her tongue soothingly over the bites on Ruby's neck, while continuing to thrust her cock into the girl's extremely tight pussy. Emma loves the feel of a pussy right before the orgasm. It's like a tight and wet heaven that makes her cock oh-so-happy.

After Ruby comes down from her second orgasm, Emma stills her cock inside of the girl, allowing her friend to get a minute or two of rest. Emma can feel her own orgasm coming now. All she needs is a few more thrusts and she'd be done for. Emma looks down in confusion when the brunette stands up momentarily, only to turn around and lie down flat on her back on the blonde's desk, all while keeping her member securely inside the warm wonderland that was Ruby's pussy. Emma quickly catches on to what the girl wants and smirks sexily at the brunette, the brunette winking at her in an over-exaggerated way. Emma giggles at that before resuming her previous actions.

Ruby spreads her legs open wide while Emma grasps onto her things, getting deeper and deeper into the brunette with every thrust. Ruby moans loudly, the sound of skin slapping skin able to be heard throughout the police station. Emma watches lustfully as the taller woman's breasts bounce up and down with each thrust. "I'm so close, Rubes." Emma says as she feels the burning in her lower belly.

"Let it go, Ems. Cum for me." After a few more deep thrusts, Emma pulls out of her friend and squirts her seed all over Ruby's abdomen. Ruby moans at the sight of being covered in Emma cum and sluggishly gets off of the desk, kneeling down in front of Emma's semi-erect member before taking the entire thing in her mouth. Emma moans loudly at the feel of her 8 inch dick hitting the back of Ruby's throat. Emma strings her fingers through the brunette's hair and watches through half-lidded eyes as the brunette's head bobs back and forth. Without warning, Emma feels herself beginning to get worked up, and next thing she knows, she feels herself squirting her cum into Ruby's mouth. Ruby swallows as much of it as she can, but some of it manages to leak out of her mouth and dribble onto both her chin and her breasts. "Mmm, so good, Em." Ruby says with a giggle. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and stands up straight, winking at Emma in a playful manner. "I love these monthly fuck-fests don't you? I'm not sure whether I'm jealous of the fact that you don't menstruate once a month, but instead grow a penis, or if I should be horrified for you. Either way, I definitely enjoy having that thing inside of me." Ruby says with a light laugh, which Emma echoes.

"I'd go with horrified for the most part. Do you have any idea how irritating it is to be aroused with a penis? With a vagina, your arousal isn't visible, but with a penis, you get boners. Because of this, I can't even be in the same room as Regina for a week, every month." Emma says with a whine. Ruby offers her friend a sympathetic smile as she fixes her tops and pulls on back her skirt.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. I'm here for you to take out as much sexual frustration as you want on me. Though, I can't help but think that if you just admitted to Regina that you were attracted to her, that you could be sleeping with her, instead of having to sleep with me. It's not like she doesn't eye-fuck you whenever you guys are in the same room. Because trust me, she does."

"Well, maybe you should practice what you preach and tell Belle how you really feel about her. You guys eye-fuck just as much." Emma argues back. Ruby blushes a bright shade of red and shrugs. She straightens out her clothing, making it look as acceptable as possible, before running her fingers through her wild sex hair.

"Belle has Mr. Gold. She doesn't want me."

"I think she does." Emma says softly. Ruby forces a small smile and pokes Emma in the dimple.

"I think Regina wants you too." Emma rolls her eyes and straightens out her own clothing. When both women are sure that they look decent enough, they head out of the sheriff's office together. Right before they reach the glass doors at the front of the station, Ruby turns back to Emma and places a kiss on her cheek. "Don't you have a meeting with Regina tomorrow at noon?" Ruby asks suddenly. Emma nods and blushes. "So, shall we meet back here same time tomorrow?" Emma smiles gratefully and nods.

"Most definitely. Best way to work off the tension."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, Rubes." Emma hisses out as she watches the brunette's head bop up and down in her lap, her erect member going deeper and deeper into the woman's mouth. Emma groans when Ruby swipes her tongue across her member's head—her fingers entangling into the brown locks, gently forcing the girl's head down further; a loud moan escaping her throat as her cock's head hits the back of the woman's throat. Emma's eyes clench tightly shut as she feels herself getting close. Ruby forces more of the blonde's cock down her throat; the sound of her gagging filling the parked yellow bug. Emma's moans get louder as the pull in her lower abdomen intensifies, and her mouth hangs agape, no longer being able to hold back her impending orgasm.

"I'm so close, Ruby." Emma pants out. Ruby releases Emma's member with a loud pop, replacing her hand with her mouth. Ruby grabs the base of the blonde's cock, moving her hand up and down its length at a rapid pace. Emma throws her head back—her head colliding with the back of her seat—and clenches her eyes even tighter, as she falls closer to the edge. After a few more pumps of Ruby's hand, Emma finds herself cumming, and cumming hard at that. Ruby watches in awe as Emma squirts her load all over the steering wheel, her hand, her exposed abdomen, as well as the car's door handle. The brunette smirks when Emma, eventually, comes down from her orgasm, the aftershocks finally wearing off. Emma opens her eyes slowly, immediately catching sight of the mess she's made.

"That's going to be a bitch to clean up. Sorry about that." Emma sheepishly apologizes to her friend. Ruby pulls back, sitting upright in the passenger seat, and offers the blonde a nonchalant shrug.

"It's fine. You must have had one hell of an encounter with Regina today." The brunette says with a smirk. Emma blushes as she recalls her earlier meeting with the mayor. Let's just say that after the many insults thrown at Emma—meant to piss her off, by the way—the blonde found herself being the complete opposite. When Regina Mills insults her, it feels like a form of foreplay, and the result of that is always the same this time of month; she pops a boner. Every. Fucking. Time. Sometimes Emma wishes that she didn't have this condition, but at the same time, she's sort of glad that she doesn't have to experience the torture that is the menstrual cycle. A penis that appears 6 days out of the month instead of that torture? Emma will take that any day.

"I guess you could say that." Emma says with a smirk. She recalls the darkness of the mayor's eyes, and that little snarl she does with her lip when she's challenging you. It's hot. She recalls the way her voice takes on that low and raspy tone when she's trying to imitate you, and before she knows it, she feels herself begin to harden up again. Ruby sees this and smirks, feeling herself get insanely wet at the sight.

"Do you want some more help with that?" Ruby asks in a hope-filled tone. Emma nods. "Put your seat back." She instructs the blonde as she pulls her panties off, her glistening center now on full display. Ruby climes over the console and straddles the blonde's lap, grinding her core against the blonde's hard member. Emma whimpers at that and bucks her hips forward. Ruby raises up, and positions the blonde's member at the entrance of her pussy. Slowly, she lowers herself onto the fully erect member, hissing in pleasure as the huge cock fills her up. Emma takes to unbuttoning the brunette's button down top, and opens it, pulling the brunette's bra below her breasts. Ruby begins to slowly ride the other girl, creating a slow and steady rhythm as she hops up and down on the blonde's cock. Emma watches in appreciation as the brunette's breasts bounce up and down with each movement—occasionally reaching up her hands to tease the brunette's nipples.

Ruby's pace becomes faster, and her breath becomes labored, as she allows the blonde's cock to into her further and further. Emma groans at the intense friction, moving her hips to meet each of Ruby's thrusts. Ruby wiggles her hips around as she rides the other woman's cock, a jolt shooting through her body when she reaches that soft spot inside of herself. Ruby pounds into herself harder, doing her best to hit that spot again, and when she does, a loud. Drawn out moan escapes her mouth. Emma moans loudly as she begins to feel the brunette's walls tighten around her cock.

"Fuck, Em. I'm so close." Ruby pant out. Emma moans at the feel of the tight pussy, tightening even further around her cock. Emma groans as she feels the pull in her lower belly again, alerting her to an incoming orgasm. Emma pounds harder into Ruby then, trying to help her friend come faster. Ruby begins riding Emma harder, her tits bouncing up and down at a rapid pace, and her lower belly tightening further. Emma continue matching the other woman's thrusts, pounding into her as hard she can. "Fuck fuck fuck." Ruby chants out as her toes curl up, and her body is thrown into a fit of spasms. Emma feels herself beginning to come as well, getting a few more thrusts in before she empties her load into her friend; thick ropes of cum filling the brunette's pussy.

Both women, now off the high of their orgasms, fall into each other, their breaths heavy and uneven.

"Wow. Belle must have done a number on you, huh?" Emma says after several silent moments.

"Oh, you have no idea. She kissed me today; on the lips. And then she told me she thought of me last night."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So, same time again tomorrow?" Emma asks the brunette.

"Sure, maybe this time we can do it granny's backroom."

"I'm game."


End file.
